


Leave the Nest

by LukasPrinceOfChaos



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Waybe is Bad at Parenting Multiple Children, Damian Wayne is Robin, Jason Todd Can Cook, Jason Todd Loves Classic Literature, M/M, Parental favoritism, Running Away, Sibling Rivalry, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim drake needs a hug, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasPrinceOfChaos/pseuds/LukasPrinceOfChaos
Summary: All he can hear is his pulse pounding in his ears and he feels sick.But it's twenty feet… fourteen... seven… and he's on the bike, looking back and feeling like this is the last time he's ever going to see the cave.





	Leave the Nest

 

They've just come home, later than usual for such a slow night, they had to catch Damian. Twice. Robin- Tim, he's Tim again soon as his mask comes off, falling into the chair at the Batcomputer and glaring at Bruce.

So what, that child is _supposedly_ his spawn, Batman and Robin are a team. You're supposed to have your teammates’ back. But _**no** , _they had to chase the kid halfway across Gotham because he's in a pissy little mood. And the blatant favoritism? Fuck this all.

“God Bruce I can't believe you! After- after everything you'd let me fall like that? He cut my line while we were a hundred feet in the air.”

“Things are complicated, Tim. Damian just needs the right push, he's still learning to curb his instincts.” he says it like he of all people trusts _him._

It's not okay, it had to be an excuse he can't really plan to let Damian stay. “Cut. My. Line.” I mean an assassin with a no kill rule?

“You don't have a scratch on you.”

“Oh my god... No.  No you've got to be kidding. _You can't give him Robin._ You can't! I've worked my ass off for for this. I spent every night my parents weren't home on rooftops in the worst parts of the city just to get a peek at you and Dick or Jason. I knew who you were before I was eight years old, all on my own.”

“Robin was born so Dick could have justice instead of revenge. Later Jason needed something to fight for, he wanted to protect Gotham.”

“And I don't? I've given you my time, my life, my body- my fucking spleen. Never once have I complained about the bruises I had to hide from my parents. Or the broken bones. Or the scars.  Never asked for a single night off. I dropped out of high school so I could put more time into your company and your stupid crusade.-"

“You were the one who insisted Batman needed a Robin. And when your parents died i adopted you to protect my secrets. Dick had been training as an acrobat since he was a toddler. Jason survived alone for two years on the Gotham streets. You don't need this like they did. I expect your suit and gear on the cave by morning. We can discuss a new identity another night.”

B never actually hits him, but this feels like a blow. Robin was all he had. He wasn't just giving up- he couldn't. No… no, right now there's twice the distance between him and Bruce as there is between him and the Ducati… just press his mask back and pray the adhesive sticks a little longer. Bruce is still talking but all he can hear is his pulse pounding in his ears. He feels sick.

One step, then another. He refuses to turn away from B, then it's only twenty feet… fourteen... seven… and he's on the bike, looking back and feeling like this is the last time he's ever going to see the cave.

The first _really_ shitty alley has him stuffing everything useful and untraceable into a small pack. He's suddenly regretting his rash escape when he isn't exactly and one hundred percent sure where he is, and settles for getting as far as he can, fast.

A stolen hoodie and a minute to bundle his cape up and he isn't Robin anymore but another street kid, another sneaky grab and he's got sunglasses on and his mask tucked into a pocket. He's practically untraceable now.  Since he's just another urchin on the street a cab is off the menu. A cab is too expensive. And the buses run from about an hour before sunrise to two after dark, he's not waiting upwards of two hours for a bus. So he's stuck with the subway. He bounces from one train to another for a few hours, trying to think of what to do next. He can't go to the Titans, he can't even think of it, that's the first place anyone will look. Selina _might_ cover for him for a few days but it's just as likely she'll call Bruce as soon as he walks inside. Really there's nowhere- unless… well Hood had a place just off the Bowery… and Jason was supposed to be on a mission for another two weeks. _And_ he’d told Tim… okay well he'd told _Robin_ he could crash there if he needed to but it wasn't sunrise yet and he was still wearing the moronic red and green costume so... 


End file.
